


if the sky comes falling down for you (there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do)

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, First Job, M/M, Nervousness, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenbergsays said, “I’m doing a one-off job tonight and I’m super nervous rn. ;_; Someone talk more Sterek to me.”</p>
<p>And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the sky comes falling down for you (there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/61790970406/so-greenbergsays-said-im-doing-a-one-off-job). 
> 
> Title by Avicii.

Stiles has his first job, and he's incredibly nervous about it. Scott doesn’t really understand because he’s been working for Deaton for so long. Besides, Scott has other things to be nervous about, besides something as silly as a job.

But Stiles is nervous, okay? Like, almost crapping himself nervous.

Because what if he messes up? What if he gets fired on his first day? What if he somehow attracts the entire supernatural population of Beacon Hills to his first job? Hey, it could happen!

So he’s on his way out the door (because damn, he can’t be late!) and into his jeep and… Fuck. _Of course_ his jeep won’t start. Of fucking course.

He’s cursing and yelling and hitting the steering wheel when suddenly there’s a voice beside him.

"You do realize that isn’t actually going to make your piece of crap jeep start, right?"

It’s Derek.

"Are you actually insulting my baby?"

Derek’s eyebrows lift at the word ‘baby’, but Stiles doesn’t even care. Because all of his anger and nerves about the job and the jeep get shifted towards Derek.

And he starts yelling at Derek, for no good reason. And really? This should be enough to get his throat ripped out. By Derek’s teeth. Because he _knows_ he’s being so unbelievably unfair right now.

But Derek isn’t even mad. He just cocks his head and looks at Stiles and… “What’s going on?” He asks.

And Stiles just looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

"Did you not see my piece of crap jeep (because yes, he can admit it) totally bailing on me just now?"

Derek just unbuckles Stiles’ seatbelt for him and pulls at his arm and says, “Come on. I’ll drive you.”

Stiles is kinda stunned and follows him, and asks, “Really? I yell and curse at you and you’re offering me a lift?”

Derek shrugs and goes, “You’re clearly upset about something”, as if they do this all the time. As if they’re not enemies, and huh… actually, Stiles realizes, they’re really not.

"I’m nervous," Stiles says, pointedly. "Not upset. There’s a difference."

"So what are you nervous about?" Derek frowns.

But Stiles just shakes his head and says, “You wouldn’t understand.”

"Well, if you’re gonna decide that without even trying…" Derek says as he gets into his car, and Stiles follows anyway.

"Your dealings are with Alpha Packs and giant lizard creatures and basically surviving through the day," Stiles says. "I don’t expect you to get the stupid things I get worried about." But he tells Derek to drive to the mall anyway.

They’re quiet for a bit, and then Derek goes, “After the fire… It took me two months before I could go grocery shopping.”

And Stiles looks at him, confused.

"I don’t even know why. Something about too many people. It was a stupid, every day thing, and I just couldn’t do it.

"I’m just saying…" Derek shrugs. "It doesn’t have to be life or death to matter."

Stiles nods, looks at his hands that are twisting in his lap.

"It’s my first day at work," he finally says.

He looks up at Derek, like he’s waiting for a snort or something, but Derek doesn’t say anything.

"And I’m scared I’m gonna mess up," Stiles says, tilting his head against the window of the car as he looks out. He doesn’t even notice how his heartbeat is slowing down. "I’m not exactly Mister Reliable."

Derek does snort at that, but it isn’t in a mocking way.

"What?" Stiles asks, and he’s surprised to find himself smiling fondly at Derek.

An even bigger surprise is when Derek actually smiles back.

"You realize you’re probably the most reliable of all of us, right?"

"Well…" Stiles says, and he ducks his head to hide another smile. "Look who you’re comparing me with."

He almost misses the grin that spreads on Derek’s face as he turns into the parking lot.

"You might mess up," Derek says.

"Gee, thanks," Stiles all but rolls his eyes.

"And then you’ll fix it," Derek continues, as if Stiles didn’t speak, "Because you don’t shy away from responsibilities."

"Well…" Stiles says, and he stares out the front window, taking a deep breath. "I guess there’s only one way to find out."

"You’ll do alright," Derek says. "Just don’t kill anyone and everything you do is fixable."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Stiles says. But he’s smiling and more relax than he’s been since this morning.

"All part of becoming an actual grown-up, isn’t it?" Stiles says, and he picks up his backpack that was resting at his feet and gets out off the car.

"Good luck," Derek calls after him. "Go be a grown-up. Sort of."

And just when Derek has his hand back on the key in the ignition, Stiles opens the door again and looks at Derek.

"Since I’m trying to be all responsible and grown-up and shit…" Stiles says, and he kind of sounds out of breath.

"Yeah?" Derek asks, and he actually looks half-content.

"Do you wanna go out with me? Sometime? Like.. out out?" Stiles rushes out, and the blush on his face negates the entire grown-up thing, but fuck, at least he got the words out.

And Derek just looks like he’s contemplating the offer, but then finally nods and as he turns the key in the ignition, he says, “I’ll pick you up after your shift today.”

And Stiles lets out a breath of relief.

"If it went well, we’ll celebrate," Derek says, "If you fucked up, I’ll cheer you up."

And Stiles wants to comment on a sourwolf cheering anyone up, but what comes out instead is, “That sounds like a win-win situation, to be honest.”

"See," Derek says, with a smug smile, "Now nothing can go wrong."

Stiles slams the door shut with a smile and a wave. And Derek actually honks the car horn before leaving the parking lot.

And Stiles can’t even remember why he was nervous.


End file.
